Dora
Dora was one of the 30 recommended characters that could've joined the game. She seemed to speak fluent Spanish. However, since BFDI is an English-language show, what she says is subtitled, therefore everyone knows what she is saying. In Episode 17, she is revealed to be an island-eater, explaining why she wants Dream Island. In Episode 2 of BFDIA, she reveals that she and David are not related, that she hates him, and her numerous attempts to kill him have failed. Dora is actually one of the characters that made it into BFDIA. Reveal Novum Dora, as well as Taco and Marker, only received 9 of the 450 votes (2% of the votes). All 3 of them are sent into the Locker of Losers. Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know Dora does not play a major role this episode. She is seen walking towards Pin with everyone else when telling her to switch. She also does the challenge with her team. Get Digging Dora doesn't really do much in this episode. Fries tells Dora to get digging. Dora says: "I am very glad Fries gave me the shovel, and along with it, the ability to dig. I know that if I can dig, I can create Islands! And since islands are my only food, creating islands is very important to me. I love islands so much that I have written my very own island song. Would you like to hear it? Never mind - I don't care about your opinion. I'm going to sing it anyway. It goes - Islands, islands! Yum, yum, yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp! Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands. So, what did you think? Never mind - I don't care about your opinion. I know that you, being biased against us island-eaters, will say you hate it. But we island-eaters know that all the songs we write are wonderful. My two favorite things in the world are islands and songs. My two least favorite things are you and David. David is not my brother. He is not even related to me. I have tried to kill him plenty of times, but all my attempts have failed miserably. Most of my failures are the result of the horrendous David Cloner. I forgot to tell you that the David Cloner ranks third on my least favorite list. Anyway, back to islands. I like islands. They are good. So good, I want to sing my song again! Islands, islands! Yum, yum, yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp! Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands." speed]] Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 When the votes are revealed, it is shown that Dora received 130 likes, the least out of any character, and is eliminated 347 dislikes, 72 more dislikes than Fries, who received the second largest amount of dislikes (265). Gallery Dora 3.png 85px-Dora_4.png|Dora's Idle dora hare.png|dora's hair Dora 4.png Trivia *In JACKIEMON1's original comment, this was Dora's information- "I got a character name: Dora Marquez from tv likes:only ﻿Leafy dislikes: Snowball, Pen, Eraser, and Blocky more info: she throws only Leafy to the finish everytime while throws the dislikes down to last place no matter what." -JACKIEMON1. *Both Dora and Fries have strange eating habits, because Fries is a cannibal, which means he only eats himself and Dora eats islands. *Dora likes her screen in numbers. *Dora is the only one who appeared more than once when the contestants showed their favorite screens *Dora is the only contestant in Season 2 who is not voiced by a human. *Dora, Gelatin, and Nickel are the only ones who are not voiced by Michael or Cary. *In BFDIA Episode 2 While Dora is digging she says her two least two favorite things are You and David, meaning David and Dora are enemies. *Dora is the only contestant in BFDIA that is a parody to a character in television show. Quotes *"My name is Dora and I need the Island very badly because I feed on islands. Islands are my only food, and, as such, I need as many islands as I can get! Many people refuse to sell me islands because they know that I will just gobble them up, and that is true, but what harm would that do to them? We island-eaters are tired of the discrimination we recieve from society in general, and would greatly appreciate it if just ray of light was shone on our people in the form of Dream Island!" (Reveal Novum) *"That was a bad decision you voters made! You'll all regret it when I starve to death! I'll haunt you in your sleep!" (Reveal Novum) *"I am very glad Fries gave me the shovel, and, along with it, the ability to dig. I know that if I can dig, I can create islands! And since islands are my only food, creating islands is very important to me. I love islands so much that I have written my very own island song. Would you like to hear it? Never mind - I don't care about your opinion. I'm going to sing it anyway. It goes - 'Islands, islands! Yum, yum, yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Yum! Islands. Glorp! Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands.' So, what did you think? Never mind - I don't care about your opinion. I know that you, being biased against us island-eaters, will say you hate it. But we island-eaters know that all the songs we write are wonderful. My two favourite things in the world are islands and songs. My two least favourite things are you and David. David is not my brother. He is not even related to me. I have tried to kill him plenty of times, but all my attempts have failed miserably. Most of my failures are the result of the horrendous 'David Cloner'. I forgot to tell you that the David Cloner ranks thrid on my least favourite list. Anyway, back to islands. I like islands. They are good. So good, I want to sing my song again! 'Islands, islands! Yum, yum, yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Yum! Islands. Glorp! Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands.'" (Get Digging) Category:Females Category:Recommended Characters Category:Reveal novum Category:The Reveal Category:Locker of Losers Category:Arms and Legs Category:Stick Figures Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:One Time Contestants Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:No-Name Category:Dora Category:Poorly Drawn Category:9 votes to debut Category:Recomended characters that joined the game Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:21st Place Category:Recomended Charcters that didn't join BFDI, but joined BFDIA Category:Season 2 Eliminated Contestants